


sunday morning

by sherrybaby



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Enjoy!, M/M, One Shot, Pure fluff!, adults!, could be expanded upon!, short af, tumblr prompt!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrybaby/pseuds/sherrybaby
Summary: Mike and Bill share a lazy sunday morning in their apartment





	sunday morning

Bill’s lanky frame lay stretched out on the couch, feeling full after the pancakes Mike had made for breakfast. He watched cartoons, something Mike lovingly teased him about but would join him in when he was done cleaning up. Normally Mike would cook and Bill would clean, or vice versa, but Mike had offered, knowing Bill had a late night, working on his first novel. 

They had moved out of Derry after high school, both electing to go to the same college in Augusta, sharing a dorm room for the first year before getting a small apartment of their own. 

Bill had been having a tough time with his creative writing course, and  magazine rejection letters littered the floors. Mike had taken to tacking the letters to the walls, reminding Bill that, ‘they’ll all kick themselves for rejecting you when you’re on the bestsellers list!’ Mike had never doubted Bill, had never doubted any of their friends; just fully supported them in any endeavor they tried. Ben losing weight and trying out for track, Bev and Richie auditioning for the school play. Mike was there through it all, never missed a practice or rehearsal and they loved him all the more for it.  Bill even began looking forward to the letters, solely for the confidence boost Mike gave him, though the stung never fully faded.

Bill was snapped out of his reverie by Mike placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Good morning, dreamy,” he smiled down at him. Bill mumbled a ‘hi’ before wrapping his hands around Mike’s arms and pulling him down. The two were the same height but Mike scooted down, feet hanging off the couch to lay his head on Bill’s chest. He lay there, sighing contentedly as Bill’s deep laugh reverberated through his chest, Bill’s hands slipping under Mike’s shirt to scratch his back the way he liked. 

Mike reached up to tangle his fingers in Bill’s hair and traced his jawline with small kisses. Bill held him tighter and pulled their multicolored blanket off its home on the back of the couch. He loved sunday mornings.


End file.
